


Sakura and her mate

by BlueZelda30



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Love, Magic, Revenge, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZelda30/pseuds/BlueZelda30
Summary: Sakura is a werewolf, future Alpha of her pack. During a trip with her best friend, she finds a trace of a scent... her mate's scent. The poor boy who has that smell has no idea of what is awaiting him. The characters belong to CLAMP, the story is mine and I don't allow copying or sharing.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran





	1. Sakura the wolf

Her green eyes opened in the dark.

That dream again, for over a year she had been dreaming about the same thing... the moment she finally found her mate or, like the werewolves liked to say, her other half.

She sat up in her bed and looked around. There was almost no light, it looked like the day was dawning.

After a yawn, she got up and had a shower. Later on she got out from her cave house.

The autumn breeze hit her and Sakura breathed in deeply, she loved the smell of the forest.

A century ago, her pack had built that city of cave houses on the top of the Tsukuba mountain, so they could live peacefully without having to worry about some humans discovering their secret.

She closed her eyes and let her animal side invade her.

She heard how her bones cracked while breaking and relocating, but after three years of turning into a wolf she barely felt pain. Her skin covered with a mahogany coat and her face became longer showing a snout.

A few seconds later, Sakura was a huge wolf with bright green eyes.

She howled and started running into the forest. Some minutes after that, another two wolves appeared by her side.

One of them had a black coat and striking violet eyes, the other one had a bluish coat and deep blue eyes.

The three wolves ran at full speed through the woods, enjoying the adrenalin rush.

Half an hour later, they returned to the place where they lived. They found some clothes next to the entrance to their little city.

Sakura the wolf smiled, showing a big row of sharp teeth, and got closer to grab a shirt and a pair of trousers. She held them softly with her fangs and walked away to hide behind a tree. The other two wolves did the same thing.

A minute later, Sakura got out of hiding, in her human form and fully dressed. She sat in one of the benches to wait for her friends. A few seconds later, a smiling Eriol came to her, followed by Tomoyo.

- _Your father is always very thoughtful, Sakura_ \- the boy said.

She responded to his smile.

- _Yes, I guess he heard us going out and that's why he left our clothes here_ \- she answered, getting up.

The three friends walked between the cave houses of their pack, greeting everyone they found in their way. It had already dawned and the city was slowly waking up.

Tomoyo interlaced her fingers with Eriol's and smiled at him. Sakura sighed after seeing that.

- _Take it easy, Sakura. I'm sure you will find your mate soon_ \- Tomoyo said, looking lovingly at her.

She and Sakura were cousins and were the same age, but Eriol was three years older.

- _You found Eriol at the exact moment you transformed for the first time when you turned eighteen... now we are twenty-one and I'm still alone_ \- she murmured with annoyance.

- _You may remember that I was your age when Tomoyo transformed and I knew she was my mate_ \- Eriol answered, grimacing. - _It's ok if you have to wait, Sakura. You'll find him_ -.

You couldn't find your mate until both of you were eighteen, the age when the werewolf genes and the pheromones activated. Only in that moment you could smell your mate and he could smell you too.

Therefore, Eriol didn't know that Tomoyo was his mate until the day she turned eighteen and he could smell her pheromones.

- _You say that now that you have been together for three years, but you were desperate too. The only thing that's clear is that I'm not going to find him here. Maybe he is from another pack, or a human... or from another country_ \- Sakura said, wondering.

- _Don't complain about it so much, you are having a lot of fun with Yukito- E_ riol answered with a mischievous grin.

Sakura gave him a murderous look.

- _I have the right to have sex with whom I want, Eriol. I know I'll never fall in love with him... but he's nice, and it helps me control the anxiety I feel for not finding my mate_ \- she grunted, angrily.

Eriol raised a hand as an apology.

_-Of course you are free to do whatever you want, but I think you will find him very soon... you'll see-._

- _Have you ever felt his smell in Tokyo?_ \- Tomoyo asked.

Tokyo was the nearest city to the place where the pack lived, and where almost everyone of them studied or worked during the day, until the night fell and they returned to their homes in Tsukuba mountain.

- _I like being around humans but they all smell the same. I've never noticed any special scent_ \- she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

According to Eriol and Tomoyo, the smell of her mate will be an unique scent, so attractive that she would go insanely crazy.

- _We could go there today, it's Sunday and we can have some fun_ \- Eriol suggested, raising his brows.

- _First we have to go to the meeting organised by Fujitaka, and we are a little late_ \- Tomoyo rushed them.

The three friends picked up the pace until the big cave house where the pack's Alpha (and Sakura's father) lived.

She moved out to another cave house the day she turned into a wolf for the first time, as she preferred to be independent.

They sat in the big gathering room together with the rest of the pack. Fujitaka smiled at them when he saw them and cleared his throat.

_-As I was saying, today another two members of the pack have had their first transformation. Congratulations to them for their majority and welcome to a new life as werewolves-._

Hundreds of people started cheering on the two eighteen years old boys that were standing next to Fujitaka, visibly blushed.

Sakura sniffed towards the two boys, but she didn't notice any special smell. She sighed, none of them was her mate... but she already knew they wouldn't be him.

The boy who appeared in her dreams was always wearing a strange green costume and looked human, but she could never see his face.

She felt surprised when Yukito got up and ran towards one of the boys, whose name as far as she knew was Touya.

He also looked at Yukito, really shocked, and both of them hugged and kissed deeply.

Sakura snorted with annoyance. Everyone found his mate but her.

The three boys came off the platform, and she could see how Yukito and Touya sat together without taking his eyes off each other.

_-I also want to announce that we have reached a peace agreement with the pack of werewolves from Hong Kong, and it'll be signed this week-._

A round of applause surrounded them while Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, came on the little platform and got close to Fujitaka.

- _My Beta and me_ \- Fujitaka added, pointing at Sonomi, - _Have decided that our daughters will go on behalf of our pack to Hong Kong, to sign the agreement_ -.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, feeling a little confused.

- _It looks like the cousins are going on a trip_ \- Eriol whispered in a funny way.

Sakura nudged him and got up together with Tomoyo. When they were around Fujitaka, Sonomi approached them.

- _Dear daughter, do you agree to go in my place?_ \- she asked Tomoyo.

The girl nodded, smiling. She was looking forward to getting on a plane for the first time.

- _And you, niece... Do you agree to go in your father's place?_ \- Sonomi added, looking at Sakura.

- _I do_ \- she said, smiling at Fujitaka.

- _Tonight both of you will sleep in Tokyo, and tomorrow you will get on the first plane to Hong Kong. The meeting is on Tuesday, and it's better if you are there the day before... besides, that way you'll be able to go sightseeing_ \- the Alpha told them.

- _Yes! I want to explore Hong Kong_ \- Tomoyo shouted with excitement.

A ripple of laughter was heard all over the big room.

Sakura rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile, she was also excited to leave the country.


	2. The trip

Several hours later, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were outside their little city, in the parking area. Tomoyo and Eriol were hugging with their eyes closed and didn't stop, no matter how much Sakura snorted.

- _Come on, you are going to see each other again in three days_ \- she murmured with annoyance.

Her friends stopped hugging each other and looked at her.

- _You will understand once you find your mate... It's difficult to be apart from each other_ \- Eriol answered, squinting.

Tomoyo kissed him for a few seconds and got closer to Sakura's car.

- _I'll call you when we land_ \- she said, opening the door and sitting in the front passenger seat.

Sakura started the car and they took the road, on their way to Tokyo.

* * *

It was already Monday, and the two girls entered the hotel where they were going to stay in their short visit to Hong Kong.

They were tired after the flight, so they decided to have a shower and have some rest.

When they woke up, they thought about going out for dinner and to see the city. The two friends walked along the promenade, watching the boat lights and, after that, they had dinner at the seaside, tasting the local food.

- _I like this city, Sakura. But it's not as big as Tokyo_ \- Tomoyo murmured, smiling while they were walking along the beach at night.

- _I know, it's really different. And it sucks that they don't speak Japanese, we are very lucky to know English or we wouldn't be able to order the food_ \- she answered.

Tomoyo broke out laughing and nodded.

- _Yes, we are lucky that they taught us English at school. By the way, I miss Chiharu and Rika, this Friday when we finish our university classes we have to call them and hang out_ \- she said with sparkling eyes.

_-Sure, I miss them too-._

Tomoyo and Sakura met them when they were little, at the human school they went to in Tokyo. Over the years, the four girls became good friends, though they didn't know anything about the two cousins being werewolves.

A while after that, they returned to the hotel. The following day, the meeting with the other pack would be early and they needed to feel rested.

* * *

They woke up at seven o'clock and, after a shower and getting dressed, they left the hotel on their way to the office where they had been summoned.

Tomoyo was wearing a light blue dress, but Sakura preferred to wear jeans and a white blouse. Dresses were kind of uncomfortable for her, although she used to wear them because Tomoyo forced her.

They entered the building and went up to the 20th floor. When they got off the elevator, they could see that some people were waiting for them next to a huge door.

- _Here you are... come on, they are waiting for you_ \- a man murmured, opening the door.

The two girls went inside and saw a big round table where eight people were seated at. They sat in the two free chairs they found and remained silent.

- _So you are the Alpha and Beta daughters from north Japan's pack... what a surprise_ \- a woman murmured.

- _And you are Yuuko Wu, the Alpha of Hong Kong's pack... aren't you?_ \- Sakura answered, looking at her eyes.

The woman smiled and nodded.

_-Yes I am, and I'm glad that finally we have come to an agreement establishing peace between our packs. I hope it will last for many years-._

- _We also hope for that_ \- Tomoyo spoke.

The men sitting next to the girls gave them some papers.

- _Read everything and, if you agree, we can sign this, ladies_ \- Yuuko said, still smiling.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura and Tomoyo were walking through the streets of Hong Kong to enjoy their last day there.

Tomoyo's phone started ringing and she answered the call.

_-Eriol! How are you? This morning we signed the agreement, everyone has been very kind to us-._

The girl kept talking with him while she walked next to Sakura, she sighed and stopped listening to the conversation.

They entered the most ancient neighbourhood of the city, where there were less people and the buildings were much more eye-catching.

All of a sudden, Sakura perceived something different in the air.

She stopped walking and took a deep breath. Tomoyo also stopped and looked at her with curiosity.

_-What's wrong, Sakura? What are you smelling?-._

Sakura looked at her friend with bright eyes.

_-I don't know, but it is an incredible smell-._

Tomoyo opened her eyes, surprised.

- _Eriol, it looks like she has found her mate!_ \- she said and, after listening to the boy's answer, she added - _Sakura, Eriol wants to know if it's a boy or a girl_ -.

Sakura took a deep breath again with her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at Tomoyo.

- _I think it's a boy_ \- she murmured.

Without another word, she started running in search of the person who emitted that scent.

- _Sakura, wait!_ \- she heard Tomoyo screaming, but she didn't stop.

The trace of the scent was very weak, but she was sure that she could find him. She kept running, hearing Tomoyo's steps behind her.

With every step she took, the smell got stronger and Sakura was amazed. It was a mixture of wood, cherries and rain that she found irresistible.

When she turned a corner, she saw a brown haired boy with amber eyes, taller than her, walking down an empty street.

Sakura breathed in again and his scent hit her. It was him, there was no doubt.

Without thinking about it, she approached him and hugged him tightly from behind.

- _You are mine_ \- she whispered in his ear.

The boy flinched and had to struggle to move away from her.

_-What are you doing? Get away from me!-._

Sakura was about to approach him again, but she saw him joining his hands, conjuring a sword between them.

She frowned without taking her eyes off him.

- _You don't understand, but you are mine and we must be together_ \- she grunted.

The boy freaked out and looked at her.

_-I doubt that very much. Thunder god, come forth!-._

In that exact moment Tomoyo had arrived next to her, and both had to jump quite high to avoid the lightning that he had just thrown at them.

Sakura spun in the air and landed on her four limbs.

- _Are you a wizard?_ \- she asked, very shocked, and got up.


	3. The wizard

- _And you, besides being a harasser... what are you? you're so strong to be just a regular girl_ \- he answered with heavy breathing, and without dropping the sword.

Sakura became enraged and felt Tomoyo's arm around her.

- _Easy, Sakura. Remember that he doesn't understand anything and he hasn't been able to smell you yet_ \- her friend whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath, trying to relax, and looked at the boy who was staring at them, frowning.

- _I'm not a harasser, I can explain this if you let me_ \- she said in a low voice.

The boy raised his sword in a threatening way.

_-If you get any closer, I will attack you... and I won't miss this time-._

Sakura made fists angrily.

- _How old are you?_ \- Tomoyo asked out of curiosity.

That question confused him.

_-I'm twenty-four, so what? Do you go around hugging strangers and telling them that they belong to you? You two are crazy-._

Sakura gave him a mischievous grin and took a couple steps towards him.

- _If you smell me, you'll understand everything_ \- she said, not taking her eyes off him.

- _Smell you?_ \- he repeated, confused.

She took another step and he turned the tip of his sword to her.

- _I told you not to come closer_ \- he grunted with anger.

- _Smell me_ \- Sakura insisted. - _If you do that, we'll go away and I promise you won't see us again_ -.

The boy hesitated but took a few steps towards her, keeping the magic sword between them.

- _You have to get closer, so your human sense of smell can pick up the scent_ \- Sakura told him.

- _Aren't you a human?_ \- he asked, a little scared.

She shrugged her shoulders.

_-A part of me is human, but that doesn't matter to you for now. Come a little closer-._

- _Don't make any move_ \- the boy warned her.

Sakura crossed her arms and stood still.

He took two more steps towards her and breathed in deeply. After that, he opened his eyes feeling really shocked and dropping the sword to the floor.

- _What is this smell? It's wonderful_ \- he murmured, really confused.

- _It's my scent, I smell like that because we are meant to be together_ \- Sakura answered, smirking.

With three steps, she crossed the distance between them. The boy tried to step back but he was very shocked to react. Sakura hugged him and noticed that he was shaking.

- _Don't be afraid_ \- she whispered, looking at his eyes.

He was speechless and couldn't take his eyes off her.

- _May I know your name?_ \- Sakura asked with a smile.

- _S.. Sy... Syaoran_ \- he stuttered.

_-I finally found you, Syaoran. I've been looking for you-._

Syaoran moved away from her, very slowly.

- _I... I don't understand, this is really weird_ \- he answered with a low voice, looking around with confused eyes.

Sakura bent down a moment and got up again, with the sword in her hand. She gave it to Syaoran while she heard Tomoyo approaching them.

_-Take it, I am not a harasser like I told you before. You don't have to defend yourself against me-._

He took his sword and put it between his hands, putting them together slowly until the sword fully disappeared.

- _What if we go to another place and talk about this?_ \- Tomoyo suggested, now that she was next to Sakura.

- _I... I was going to meet up with someone now_ \- Syaoran answered, looking at Sakura again.

She frowned.

_-With whom?-._

_-With... with my fiance-._

Sakura made fists and felt the anger invading her.

- _Fiance?_ \- she grunted, angrily.

- _Sakura, relax or you will transform and you could hurt him_ \- Tomoyo murmured in a low voice.

- _Transform?_ \- Syaoran asked, taking a few steps back.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down.

When she opened them, she had a better look at Syaoran. His eyes were of a colour similar to amber, and she felt that she could lose herself in those eyes if she looked at them for a long time.

- _We should talk, I have much to say to you_ \- she told the boy.

Syaoran sighed.

- _I don't understand... Why do I feel this way? What have you done to me?-._

Both girls started to chuckle.

_-I haven't done anything to you. It has been the Moon goddess' decision-._

She came closer to him and took his hand. An electrical impulse ran through both of them, and they shuddered.

- _I have to make a call... and then we can go and talk_ \- the boy said with a trembling voice.

- _Okay_ \- Sakura answered, letting go of his hand.

Syaoran walked a few metres away and took his phone out, but he didn't take his eyes off Sakura while he was talking on the phone.

She could listen to all the conversation thanks to her sharp ear, though she didn't understand a single word of what they were saying.

Sakura gritted her teeth when she heard a girl's voice.

- _He's very handsome, Sakura_ \- Tomoyo said, nudging her.

- _Yes, and he is dating someone_ \- she grunted, feeling irritated.

- _Well, you have been hanging out with Yukito until last week_ \- her cousin answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Sakura looked at her with hatred.

- _It's not the same! In my case it was nothing serious, but he is engaged!_ \- she shouted, angrily.

- _You cannot get jealous, first you have to talk with him about it. I'm quite sure he'll call off the engagement just to be with you_ \- Tomoyo whispered.

- _What happened? Why did you shout?_ \- Syaoran asked, he had already finished the call and was getting closer to them.

Tomoyo looked at them for one moment.

- _Why don't we go to our hotel? We could talk quietly there_ \- she proposed with a mischievous grin.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and felt his pulse racing.

- _Okay, I'll go. But don't hug me again_ \- he said, looking away from her.

Sakura snorted.

- _All right, I won't come close to you until you ask me_ -.

The three of them started walking on their way to the city centre.

* * *

They almost didn't speak the whole way, but Sakura and Syaoran couldn't stop looking at each other.

Once they were in the hotel entrance, Tomoyo cleared her throat.

- _I'll go to buy some drinks, you can go inside_ \- she said before leaving.

The two of them entered the hotel and went to the elevator.

When they went inside of it and the doors closed, Syaoran started to get nervous about being that close to Sakura. She realised it and started to smile.

- _What is it that you find so funny?_ \- the boy asked with an annoyed voice.

- _Seeing how your human body reacts to my presence... I find it quite fascinating_ \- she answered, looking at his eyes.

Syaoran gulped, noticing that his breath was quickening, and Sakura held his hand.

- _Come on, our room is that way_ \- she said, getting him out of the elevator.

They walked to a door, she opened it with a card and both entered the room.

Sakura approached her bed and sat. Syaoran, still looking at her, walked slowly towards Tomoyo's bed and sat, standing in front of Sakura.

- _What do you want me to start with?_ \- she asked him.


End file.
